


The Fear of Admitting

by Sebusp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Closeted Character, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebusp/pseuds/Sebusp
Summary: A story about Kiba and Naruto having difficulties to finally overcome their fears and admit to a relationship. Find out the rest when reading the story





	1. Naruto's view: Early, yet late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story i ever wrote. Please give me feedback on what you read, wether it be:  
> \- plotholes  
> \- gramatical errors  
> \- suggestions  
> \- typos  
> \- acutally anything
> 
> I'm really reliant on your help, because English is not my first language and i'm not sure if everything that i write makes perfect sense. So thanks for judging my work.
> 
> I think the story will be between 10 and 20 chapters long, when i finish it. I already have the main story kind of planned out, but i still need to write it down. I have no idea how long it will take me to release new chapters since this is my first work. It'll be written in alternating views of Kiba and Naruto, showing their emotions and thoughts.
> 
> For any more questions feel free to ask me in the comments :)
> 
> Thanks for reading

There it was once again..... The irritating sound of the alarm clock in the morning. Being neither awake nor asleep my hand searched for the mute button, to have me surrounded in comforting silence again. 

I opened my eyes, to take a look at my phone in order to see the time is indeed 6:30, like every morning. And like every morning my hopes, that i would just wake up from a bad dream were crushed by the virtual clock on my phone. In disappointment i closed my eyes and let my head sink down into the soft pillow again. 

Why does school have to start this early? „Such a drag“ is what Shikamaru probably would say. 

 

Oh well. Complaining about it doesn't help it. Struggling to move my body, i sat down on the edge of my bed waiting for my circulation to kick in.

Letting my still blurry look wandering around the room, i noticed something felled off. I couldn't quite point a finger at it though. Probably just because it was this early in the morning and I was still tired as hell.

I gathered my clothes from the floor and moved to the bathroom. Living alone has the advantage that you can run around naked in your flat without worrying that anyone sees you. 

 

Brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror. „You seriously need take a shower!” I said to myself. My hair whilst not really greasy, was all over the place and not looking particularly good.

Then I spotted something in the mirror. That's what felled wrong the whole time! The clock on the wall behind me showed the time of 7:10. I must've fallen asleep again without noticing.

Shit.... There's no time to take a shower anymore. School starts in 15 minutes. A simple face wash has to do for now.

As soon as I finished, I threw on some clothes. Grabbing my Backpack and keys I rushed out of the apartment onto the street, shutting the front door behind me.

 

Only 10 minutes until Maths with Kakashi starts... I'm never going to make it on time. That's the third time this week. And it was only Thursday. He's probably going to get mad at me. Definitely not something to look forward too. 

I ran as fast as I could and reached the gate of the school fence 12 minutes later. The way to the classroom was only a matter of a few minutes.

I took a few deep breaths before I opened the door. Kakashi looked my direction and raised one eyebrow. Or at least I assumed he only raised one, because half of his face was actually covered by a piece of fabric. So I could not tell for sure.

“Please come to my office after class” Kakashi ordered me. I nodded, while I took a glance at the class. That's when I first noticed a new face among the rows of students.

I was seated alone on a desk all the way in the back of the class, because I get very easily distracted. The teachers think I'll be able to concentrate better, when I don't have someone right next to me.

But since the only free seat left in the room was the one right next to me, the new kid was sitting on the left side of my desk. Probably not Kakashi's favorite decision, but there was no other way and I for sure did not mind a bit of company.

 

Kakashi probably introduced him to the rest of the class already. He had brown shaggy hair, kind of bestial black eyes and two burgundy fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Also he looked a bit older than the rest of our class.

I made my way to the back of the classroom where my desk is located, in order not to keep the class waiting for longer than needed.

After I put down my backpack next to it, I hold out my hand to the new class-member.

Since Kakashi didn't seem as if he wanted to repeat everything for me, it was my turn to ask him for his name.

“Hey, I’m Naruto” I said starting our first conversation.


	2. Kiba's view: New school, New teachers and new friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba's view of the lesson and what happens after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me ages to write and i'm still not quite happy with it. Some parts are exactly how i wanted them to be. With other parts i struggeled to make it work..... But anyway i hope you still enjoy this chapter. Bit longer then the first one.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts on the comments.
> 
> (I might edit this chapter, if i think of some better phrasing for some parts)

This was my first day at the new school. We moved to Konoha from a small village in the woods. The class teacher Kakashi already introduced me to the class and asked me to sit down at a desk in the back of the class. He was now introducing the topics in math that we’re going to learn in the rest of the year.

 

Just as Kakashi finished summing up the most important points, the door opened and a heavily breathing boy with blond hair entered the room.

Judging from Kakashi’s reaction and the reaction from the rest of the class it looked like this was a quite regular incident. The teacher said something to the boy, that I couldn’t quite understand because I was sitting on the only free desk in the back of the class and he hold his voice down. Probably he was criticizing the blond on being late.

His hair was almost the color of straw. Straw is actually pretty fitting, since it looked like it hasn’t been combed in a while aswell. Also His clothing was really conspicuous, since his jacket and trousers were both in bright orange, making him stand out pretty much anywhere.

Maybe he’s looking for attention? Oh well… I probably shouldn’t judge people on nothing but my first impression of them.

 

As he started to move in my direction I realized, that the only empty seat in the whole room was right next to me. “Alright”, I thought to myself, “There will be no way around getting to know him, when we’re going to be desk-mates.”

While he was coming closer it noticed some almost whisker-like lines on his cheek. Also since he was looking in my direction now, I could also see his blue eyes, that seem to mimic the color of the sky. He could almost be my size, maybe a bit shorter than me. All in all I think he would look quite cute, when he had enough time to take care of his appearance. 

“Hey, I'm Naruto” he said, with a kind of rough, yet in know way unpleasant voice. Grabbing the hand he hold out to me, I answered: “Hey Naruto, I'm Kiba”. 

He sat down next to me and Kakashi started his lesson. Math always was pretty easy for me and especially now, since I had to repeat the class after changing school. For Naruto on the other hand it seemed like he had his problems with the exercises Kakashi just handed to the class. 

It took me about 10 minutes to finish, while Naruto was still struggling with the first part. The rest of the class was not as fast as me, yet considerably faster then the blond next to me.

Since I had nothing else to do, and because I felt bored pretty quickly, I asked the blonde next to me, that was just looking on his woorksheet in confusion: „Hey, do you want me to try and help you?“

He looked up to me, with a kind of shy smile. „Yeah sure, I definitely could use some help. For example right here” he said pointing his finger at a line on the paper. “I don’t see how to get any further from this point”.

After I took a quick look at his notes and the exercise I was able to tell pretty accurately where his problem was. I started to explain what his next steps should be. As I finished he looked at me with delight.  
“That’s actually fairly easy…”, he laughed, “Teachers always seem to overcomplicate stuff. They express themselves really incomprehensible sometimes.” “And I can help you understand better, what you need to do?” I asked in disbelief, since I didn’t think I did a particular good job at explaining things. “Yeah, definitely. I seem to get things better if one uses really easy, maybe even stupid examples. And you manage to simplify things to exactly the level I need to understand things.”

The lesson went on without any other exiting things happening. Naruto sometimes asked me some more questions and I helped as much as I possibly could.

As the lesson finished I was on my way to the classroom door, when he stopped me: “Hey, Kiba, could you help me with my homework after school?” I had nothing to do anyway and making new friends wouldn’t hurt either, so I nodded and Naruto handed me a paper with his number on it.   
“Why don’t you come with me right away?” I asked him. He told me, that Kakashi asked him to meet after class.   
So I went home. Naruto still didn’t have my number, so I shot him a short message that he could text me back, when he finished talking to Kakashi. I didn’t live far from the school, only 10 minutes of walking. 

As soon as I opened the front door, I was greeted by Akamaru, my dog, and shortly after by Kuromaru, my mother’s dog. Our family is well known for our dogs. We keep up a long tradition of breeding dogs, dating back many generations.

My mom already started preparing lunch. “Hey, mom”, I said as I entered the kitchen. “Welcome back Kiba, how was your first day in school?” Rolling my eyes on that redundant questions that seems impossible for parents not to ask, I answered: “Alright”. Same word as every other time the question came up. It’s almost like a ritual between me and my mom.  
After a short pause I added: “Oh by the way, a classmate is going to come over later” “That’s what I call a strong start! First day at school and you’ve already made new friends”, she smiled at me.

I moved upstairs to my room to play a bit of PlayStation, while lunch was still cooking. Only a few minutes after the first match was won, my phone buzzed.

‘Hey Kiba, I just finished talking to Kakashi. I’ll get some lunch and after that I’d be ready to come over, if it’s ok for you. I just need to know where you live ;)’, Naruto texted me.  
‘Alright. Just come over, whenever you’re ready.’ I wrote back and pinned a location to the message.

Shortly after my mom called me to lay the table for lunch. As we were about to start eating, my sister came home. She looked pretty exhausted. The hospital she worked in probably was pretty busy today. 

“Hana come and have lunch with us, you must be hungry”, my mother said. With a weak smile she answered: “You bet”

Just as we finished eating the doorbell rang. “That must be Naruto.” I said and went to open the front door. Opening it I was greeted by a shy smile of the blond boy. “Hey, come in” “Hey, thanks. Nice to meet you again.”


	3. Naruto's view: Deep facts and weird questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it took me long to update. Took me ages until i was happy enough with this chapter to release it. Next one might take me some time again, tho i hope not as long as this one. Hope you like it.
> 
> Leave feedback in the comments ;)

“Hey, come in” I was greeted seconds after I rang the doorbell at Kiba’s home. Behind my new classmate I could see a woman, probably Kiba’s mom, leaning against a doorframe in the hallway with a kind of mischievous smile.

 

I stepped inside the house giving Kiba a firm handshake and greeting him back. After I untied my shoes I walked over to who I assumed was Kiba’s mom and introduced myself to her: “Hello, I’m Naruto. Kiba helped me in class today, so I asked him to do homework together”. “Hey Naruto, I’m Tsume, Kiba’s mother, nice meet you” she answered both my introduction and guess to who she actually was. Just as she finished I heard I voice that either belongs to a young boy or a teenage girl: “Hey there, I’m Hana, but I can’t come right now, because I have to hold back to dogs. We weren’t sure if you are afraid of dogs”. “Thanks, that’s really nice of you. Actually I’m pretty scared of dogs.” 

After a short conversation with Tsume Kiba and I walked upstairs to his room. It looked a bit messy, but I was in no position to complain about that, since my apartment looked like a bomb had just exploded. Other than that it actually felt quite cozy. 

We sat down at the desk after he got me a second chair from another room. “Wanna start with the homework and play some Playstation afterwards?” Kiba asked me. “Sure, sounds great to me” Since Kiba hasn’t started doing his work, we worked together and he helped me everytime I came across a problem. I learned quite a lot from him and by the end I was able to pretty much keep up with Kiba’s pace in solving equations. “You’re a quick learner” He said to me with a happy smile. ‘For a boy he looks incredibly good. He must be getting a lot of girls’ I noticed when he looked at me. I answered: “Yeah, if I have the right people to teach me. And it looks like I just have found the perfect teacher for me”, to which a slight blush appeared on Kiba’s face. “Thanks, I guess…” he said with a shy laughter.

From there it did not take us long to finish the exercises. After we put away our school stuff he asked, if I wanted to move over to his bed to have it more comfortable, to which I agreed. He gave me one of his controllers and turned on the playstation. “Any games you prefer?” “I do like shooters, but I’m okay with most games” “Alright, how about some ‘Call of Duty’ then?” I nodded to show my approval.

While playing we talked about a lot of things. I learned new stuff about Kiba and his family.

What felt like only minutes after we started Tsume called us for dinner from downstairs. We quickly finished the mission we were in and went to the living room, where Kiba’s mum and Hana were already waiting. Kiba sat down next to his mum, while I took a seat next to Hana. 

Tsume cooked chicken curry which was incredibly tasty. Probably the best I ever had. In between two bites I told her how good it was. She smiled: “Thank you, glad you like it that much.” The rest of the dinner we remained silent.

I helped to clean the dishes, when Tsume started talking to me: “May I ask you a question?” ‘Well you just did’ I thought to myself while I answered: “Sure, no worries”

“Thanks, I was wondering, if there was certain reason, why you are afraid of dogs that much?” “That’s because of something that happened, when I was still a little kid. I was about 4 I think. I can’t completely remember. Back then my dad was the major of the city. The average and poor people liked him, because he always helped the ones in need. But the big companies like Akatsuki disliked this, because he took the possibility for them to get even richer by exploiting the poor people even more. That’s why they assassinated my mom and dad. They hired a killer that trained dogs to do the job for him. I was in my room, when It happened. I only heard what happened, but it was really horrifying. And well that’s why I’m scared of dogs.”

The hole time I was talking I didn’t really look around, but now that I finished I noticed that all of Kiba’s family turned so pale they could have been mistaken for stone statues.

Hana was the first one to speak: “Oh god, that sounds like straight out of a horror movie. I’m so sorry for you” “Oh it’s alright. I’ve gotten used to live without parents I pretty much don’t even remember them anymore. And being sorry or depressed won’t bring them back either, so I tried to make the best out of my situation.” 

Now it was Kiba’s turn to talk: “Did they at least catch the murderer?” he asked with a flat voice. “Yes, it didn’t take them long to find him. He’s in prison since then and his dogs were handed to a local animal shelter. Sadly they never had enough proof to arrest the person that hired the assassin.” We talked a little bit more about it, before Kiba and I went back upstairs to his rooms. Since we started talking about it he seemed to be thinking about something constantly. 

“You seem to be a bit distracted” I was wondering after I closed the door to his room behind me. “Yeah, I thought about what would be if this would have happened to me. I don’t think I could such a nice attitude and be friends with everybody” “It did not happen to you. So there’s no need for you to worry about it and wrack your mind.” I told him: “And I’m definitely not friends with everyone. After the incident most people started to distance themselves from me, because the were scared to share my parents fate. In the beginning it hurt quite a bit, but I’ve grown used to it.” Just as I finishes that sentence I thought to myself: ‘Why am I even telling such things to a someone, that I have only just met today?’

Kiba frowned, like he was thinking about what to say next. “Where we lived before I didn’t have many friends either.” “Why is that?” “Sorry, that’s not something I really want to talk about now” “Alright”, I said even though I was still wondering what happened before they moved to Konoha. 

We talked a bit more about different things, while we continued playing. Soon enough it was time for me to head home. I got my stuff together, grabbed my back and Kiba escorted me downstairs, where I thanked Tsume for having me and also for the great food. After I tied my shoes and was about to leave I thought of something. “Hey Kiba, there will be a party next week over at Shikamaru’s. I’m allowed to bring someone with me. Would you like to go?” “Why don’t you take your girlfriend?” “Because there is no girlfriend”, I laughed, “What made you think I had a girlfriend?” With a slightly embarrassed look he answered: Oh, sry. I thought a boy with your looks should be surrounded by girls the moment he appears” “I could say the same for you and you don’t have a girlfriend either, do you?” “I don’t have one, that’s true, but I don’t feel like I look anywhere close as good as you” Did he just call me ‘good looking’? A boy telling me I look good? Is he gay? Making sure not to make a weird face while those thoughts crossed my mind I told him with a mischievous smile: “Be a bit more confident about yourself. So do you want to come or not?” “Sure, that’ll be a good opportunity to get to know more people around here”. “Great”

After saying goodbye, I walked home and thought a bit about the day, especially about our last conversation. ‘Was he gay, what would I do if he was? I mean he looks good, but he’s still a boy and I’m not gay. I might hurt his feelings. But I can’t really do anything about it…’  
That was, when I realized, that me worrying about won’t help it either, definitely not, when I’m not even 100% sure what’s really going on


End file.
